galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess of Fire
As this massive black and red vessel drops out of the clouds, black steel bolts and blasts of flame shower the area around it. As it drifts towards you, the lazily spinning circles on the top deck speed up, then your vessel bursts into flame. Cost: 642,000 Tonnage: 250(135 used) Size: 12 -3 Manueverability, -8 AC Hull: Iron Hardness 10, Fort +10, Ref +0 Engine: Arcane Engine Power Factors 332(2 Engines, 166 PF each), 6 Tons, 4 Critical Slots Manueverability: 3 Acceleration: 40 MPH Top Speed: 80 MPH Hull Points: 8250 AC: 6 CMB: +19 CMD: 29 Templates: *'Covered' *'Reinforced-' +750 Hull Points Components: *'Air Oars-' +3 Manueverability, +20 Acceleration, 50 Hull Points, 48 Crew, 24 Tons, 6 Critical Slots *'Air Speed Monitor-' +2 Navigation, 1 Critical Slot *'Altitude Crystal-' 1 Critical Slot *'Auzeraud's Quarters-' 2 tons *'Anchor-' 40,000 lbs, 8 Tons, Gnomish Winch, 400 Hull Points, 16 Crew, 8 Tons, 8 Critical Slots *'Boosters-' +10 Acceleration, 2 Critical Slots *'Engine Sync-' 5 Hull Points, 1 Critical Slots *'Flexible Rudder-' +3 Manueverability, 25 Hull Points, 10 Crew, 5 Tons, 4 Critical Slots *'Flight Crystal-' FV 72, 144 Hull Points, 1 Critical Slot, Flight Ceiling 2,000 ft *'Landing Gear-' 12 Crew, 4 Tons, 1 Critical Slot *'Maqej's Quarters-' 2 tons *'Orb Compass-' +1 Navigation, 1 Critical Slot *'Reactive Map-' +2 Navigation, 1 Critical Slot Weapons:Total Attack Bonus +4/-1 53 Tons Weapons/Ammo *'6 Side Mounted Mastercraft Fire Missile Weapons' (+2 bonus on attack rolls) 3 on either side, Dam: 5d6, Crit: 18-20, Range Increment: 500ft, Type: Fire, Space: 1 Ton each, Hull Points: 10(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, RoF: single(50 shots) *'6 Bottom Mounted Mastercraft Gatebreaker Ballistae' (+2 bonust on attack rolls) Dam: 6d8, Crit: 19-20, Range Increment: 200ft, Type: Piercing, Space: 1 Ton each, Hull Points: 15(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 4, RoF: Single, Ammo: 800 Shots(4 Tons) *'Ram-' +21 CMB to Ram, Dam: 14d6+speed *'Forward Mounted Mastercraft Fiend's Mouth Cannon' (+2 bonus on attack rolls) Dam: 8d6, Crit: x4, Range Increment: 300ft, Type: Ballistic, Space: 1 Ton, Hull Points: 15(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, RoF: Single, Ammo: 40 shots(2 Tons) *'2 Forward Mounted Firewyrms' Dam: 6d6(no attack roll, ships and creatures in area must make Ref save DC 18 or take damage) automatically starts a 10ft square fire, Range: 240ft line or 120ft cone), Type: Fire, Space: 4 Tons each,Hull Points: 20(2 Critical Slots), Crew: 4, RoF: single, Ammo 50 Shots(2 Tons) *'2 Forward Mounted Mastercraft M21 Comet Autolasers' (+2 bonus on attack rolls) Dam: 8d6, Crit: x2, Range Increment: 150ft, Type: Fire, Space: 1 Tons each, Hull Points: 10(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, RoF: Semi, Autofire-150ft cone) *'3 Rear Mounted Mastercraft Cannons' (+2 bonus on attack rolls) Dam: 6d6, Crit: x4, Range Increment: 200 ft, Type: Ballistic, Space: 1 Ton each, Hull Points: 10(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, RoF: Single, Ammo: 120 Shots(6 Tons) *'2 Deck Turret Mastercraft Rocket Springals' (+2 bonus on attack rolls) Dam: 3d10(counts as Flak DC 20), Crit: x4, Range Increment: 200ft(min 100ft), Type: Fire, Space: 1 Ton each, Hull Points: 15(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 3, RoF: Single, Ammo: 40 shots(2 Tons) *'2 Deck Turret Mastercraft Standard Bombards' (+2 bonus on attack rolls) Dam: 7d6(6d6 Flak), Crit: x4, Type: Range Increment: 300ft(min 100ft), Ballistic, Space: 1 Ton each, Hull Points: 15(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, RoF: Single, Ammo: 40 shot, 40 Flak shots(4 Tons) *'2 Deck Turret Mastercraft Standard Trebuchets' (+2 bonus on attack rolls) Dam: 6d6(6d6 Flak), Crit: x2, Range Increment: 600ft(min 300ft), Type: Bludgeoning, Space: 1 Ton, Hull Points: 15(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 4, RoF: Single, Ammo: 40 shots, 40 Flak Shots(4 Tons) *'Deck Turret Mastercraft Solar Lance' (+2 bonus on attack rolls) Dam: 10d6(Focused) 5d6(Dispersed Ref DC 22), Crit: 19-20(Dispersed can't crit), Range Increment: 300ft(Dispersed 240ft Cone), Type: Fire and Light, Space: 2 Tons, Hull Points: 20(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, RoF: Single, Ammo: can only be fired during day or full moon *'Grapple Launcher' CMB +23 to board enemy ships, Range: 100ft, Hull Points: 12, Crew: 12, Ammo: 200 shots Crew: 129 Crew(Cadavers), 83 Gun Crews(Skeleton Champions) Attack Bonus +12/+7, 15 Officers, 31 Tons *'Captain-' +8 Init, Graveknight Buccaneer(Captain Bones), 'Lieutenant-' +4 Init, Ghost(Lt. Edgar the Pasty) *'Pilot x2-' +14 Skill Modifier, 2 Expert/Rogue Juju Zombies(Headles Bill, Angel Marie) *'Navigator-' +17 Navigation, Draugr Coastal Pirate (Shiney) *'Boatswain-' Gallowdead Machinesmith(Fix-It Felix) *'Chirurgeon x2-' Cleric Ghouls(Marie, Meya) *'Engineer x6-' lich Ship Mage(Lightning Freddie) 5 undead Wizards *'Master At Arms-' Draugr Deep Sea Pirate(Pennyless) This airship is an protype dreadnaught built by the leaders of Neverlost. It possess both experimental arcane weaponry and futuristic weapons from its allies.